Do You Want To Get Married Tonight?
by kateg20
Summary: Our favorite couple make a spontaneous decision one night.


**Do You Want to Get Married Tonight?**

**Well, here's just a pointless fluff that just popped right into my head. I hope you all enjoy. Again, I don't own HSM or its characters, just the plot.**

It was the evening after East High's graduation, and the Montez family and the Bolton family were at the Olive Garden having a nice dinner between the two families. Currently they were laughing at a story about when Troy was little he used to run around the house pretending he was Superman. Gabriella kissed her boyfriend seeing his embarrassment. The redness in his cheeks seemed to disappear with the simple action.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised to wake up one morning to find out that you two had eloped." Coach Bolton said looking at the two of them. "Are you two hiding something?"

"No." Gabriella answered truthfully. "Trust me, if we did, my mother would know right away."

"And would sneak in her room." Gabriella's nine year old brother, Justin said.

After dinner, the two families parted ways to their different cars. Since his dad made that comment about them eloping, Troy had been quiet. As his parents talked about how it was always nice to have the two families get together, Troy was thinking in the backseat about his future with Gabriella. They had always talked about getting married in the future. Now suddenly, he didn't want to wait for the future.

"Troy?" Mrs. Bolton asked bringing her son out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troy confirmed. "I'm just a little bit tired."

After his parents had gone to bed, Troy quietly snuck out of the house to go see Gabriella. He ran the few blocks over to get to the Montez house. Mrs. Montez' room was dark showing that she had gone to bed already. Troy snuck into the backyard and sighed with relief seeing that Gabriella was still awake. He began to make his almost nightly climb up to her balcony. Gabriella was reading a book in her bed when he knocked on the door. Gabriella got out of bed and opened the door to let him in. Before she could even say anything, Troy kissed her with the most passion he had ever given. Gabriella lost her balance with the sudden passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

"Lets get married." Troy whispered against her lips once he finally pulled away.

"When?" Gabriella asked thinking he was proposing to her.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Gabriella asked in shock. "Are you insane?"

"No, I'm completely sane, let's get married tonight."

"Troy, we can't do that. What about school? Our family?"

"They'll still be there if we get married. Think of it this way, we have a ceremony for just the two of us, then we'll have a big lavish one for our friends and family."

"You're really serious about this."

"I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life." Troy declared. "Let's get married."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed smiling. "Ok."

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded beamingly. Troy kissed her again. He then picked her up and twirled her around happily. Gabriella kissed him again.

"So how are we going to do this?" Gabriella asked.

"Pack your bags. We'll go to Vegas."

"How are we going to afford that?" Gabriella asked.

"I've got money saved up from birthdays, graduation, plus my grandfather owns a hotel there, we could in for free."

Two hours later, Troy and Gabriella were on their way to Las Vegas. The first thing they did was getting a wedding license and going to Troy's grandfather's hotel. Troy had called his grandparents to let them know he and Gabriella were coming. Curtis and Marion Briscoe met them in the lobby. The grandparents had met Gabriella several times and adored her and thought she was perfect for their grandson.

"So, what brings you two to Vegas?" Mr. Briscoe asked.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Troy asked.

"Promise." Mrs. Briscoe answered as she hugged Gabriella tightly.

"We're getting married." Troy said.

"Well, where are your parents?"

"They didn't come with us. We just decided to come and get married this time with just the two of us and then later on have the big wedding for everyone." Gabriella answered as they walked to the elevator.

"This was your idea wasn't, Troy?"

"How did you know, Gramps?" Troy asked.

"Whenever it comes to this beauty, you always try to make it as romantic as you could possibly can." Mr. Briscoe said kissing Gabriella on the cheek. "Well, lets get you to your room and then to the chapel."

An hour later, the newlyweds entered their honeymoon suites with their lips fused together. Mr. and Mrs. Briscoe, who had been their witnesses, had gone up to their suite to leave the young couple to themselves. It had taken all of Troy's willpower to not push his young bride up against the elevator wall.

"Our parents are going to be happy with this at all." Gabriella told her husband.

"At the moment, I don't really care." Troy answered trying to make her smile. "And who says they have to know?"

"Won't your grandparents tell them?"

"Not if I ask them not to."

"What are we going to do when they realize that we aren't 'married' yet further down the road?"

"Later on, I'll propose to you in front of everyone and then we'll have the big family wedding with everyone watching." Troy told her quietly. "Think of it, two anniversaries. One that is a secret, only we'll know. That could be nice for the future. We don't have to worry about any surprise parties."

"What if something happens before that?"

"Like what?"

"What if we somehow get pregnant?"

"So, we'll have the wedding after the baby is over."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed smiling.

"So you're not regretting this at all?"

"I could never regret anything that has to with you." Gabriella told him beaming in newlywed bliss just as they reached their floor. "Now, come on."

Troy chuckled as Gabriella pulled him off the elevator. For the rest of the night and a good portion of the next day, the young couple enjoyed in their newlywed activities. They only tore themselves away from each other long enough to call their parents to let them know they were alright and just took a spur of the moment trip to visit Troy's grandparents.

"Do you think they knew?" Gabriella asked as they lay on the bed panting after another round.

"I don't think so." Troy answered.

"I think we're going to be under supervision to see if we did something we weren't supposed to."

"If they find out, we'll just tell them that we're adults can we made the decision to get married and that it is none of their business on how we decided to get married." Troy explained. "We'll get out own apartment with the money we're going to be saving with the two scholarships we got."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They rested in the comfort that they were together. If their parents weren't happy then they would have to get over it. For right now, they enjoyed the feeling that all newlyweds got when they first get married, the feeling of being absolutely in love with another person.


End file.
